Brighter Than Sunshine
by Crime Drama Addict
Summary: Is love enough to get Lincoln and Michael out of prison? Sara teams up with Veronica to save the men they love. Please review! MS, LV.


**Brighter Than Sunshine**

Summary: Is love enough to get Lincoln and Michael out of prison? Sara teams up with Veronica to rescue the men they love. MS, LV  
Please, please review! This is my very first PB fanfiction so please be nice! Lol, Vix

Chapter One - Dangerous Game

Sara Tancredi arrived home from a long and demanding day at work and collapsed onto the sofa. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the solitude and peace of her flat. With a small groan Sara sat up and picked up the television remote from where she had left it the previous evening. Absentmindedly the doctor flipped through the channels before doing a double take, she had seen Michael Schofield's brother on the screen. Sara found the channel again and absorbed the information that was being given out. She listened intently as Lincoln Burrows' lawyer protested her client's innocence. There was something else there that Sara sensed, something between Lincoln and this lawyer. Her name came up on a banner at the bottom of the screen, reaching for a notepad and pen Sara scribbled it down. Veronica Donovan.

Sleep didn't come easily for Sara that night but she guessed that she was having a better time of it than Michael and his brother. She lay awake thinking of what her next move should be, she knew she shouldn't care about the brothers or want to help them but she felt drawn in. Sara fell asleep eventually and when she woke up she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Michael Schofield watched from his cell as Dr Tancredi conversed with one of the prison guards. 

"I don't care what you say." He heard Sara saying. "I need to see Lincoln Burrows."

Eventually the door to Lincoln's cell was opened for her, Michael looked on in confusion wishing he was able to hear their conversation.

"What's up?" Cell mate Fernando Sucre asked as he walked up behind Michael.

"Nothing." Michael shrugged, he trusted Sucre but right now he wanted to keep this to himself.

"Lincoln?" Sara said carefully, stepping into his cell. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Lincoln replied, he was sat on the floor and had been staring into space when Sara entered his cell.

"It's about Veronica Donovan."

Lincoln's intelligent eyes shot up to meet hers, in that look Sara saw fear and love mixed together. She knew that it was exactly how she felt about Michael Schofield.

"What's happened? Is she okay?" He asked in one breath, confused as to why the prison doctor would want to talk to him about Veronica.

"She's fine, last I saw of her she was protesting your innocence on National television." Sara gave a small smile and Lincoln tried to return it.

"What do you need to know?"

"I want you to give me her address, telephone number, any contact details she might have." Sara asked, trying to keep the urgency out of her voice.

Lincoln looked even more puzzled but he was reluctant and guarded now. Sara cursed herself for not telling him her true intentions earlier.

"I want to help her." Sara stated. "I want to help you and Michael get out of here." Her voice grew in confidence but a confidence she didn't have.

Lincoln still looked confused but he could sense the power and passion in Sara's voice and instantly he knew that she was not lying to him. He told her Veronica's telephone number from memory, Sara gave him an encouraging smile.

"I won't tell if you won't." She whispered, then loud enough for the prison guard to hear she said. "I think you're doing okay, nothing serious enough to put the execution off any longer. Sara turned and winked before she left, Lincoln returned the gesture.

* * *

Michael was watching when Sara walked out of Lincoln's cell, she caught him looking at her. There was a mixture of expression in Michael's eyes but Sara knew that he wanted to know what was going on. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but she wasn't sure if she succeeded or not because Michael turned away from her. Sighing, Sara went back to the infirmary, holding the piece of paper with Veronica's number on it tightly in her hand.

* * *


End file.
